Rebels Anonymous
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Set during New Moon. Edward left Bella but never came back. Now, 1 year later, the Cullens see Bella performing on TV with her new band Rebels Anonymous and they decide to see her.Then they're shocked to see she's gotten involved in a life of crime and drugs and she blames the Cullens. They are determined to help her but the new vampire in Edwards life complicates things a little.
1. One Year Later

EDWARDS POV

It's been one year since I've seen Bella. One year since I've seen my love. And it's killing me.  
_'You did this for her,' _a small voice in my mind reminded me. This was the more pessimistic side of my thoughts.  
_'But maybe I should go back. Just to check on her. Just to make sure she's okay,' _the optimistic side countered.  
_'Don't be selfish! She deserves a happy, human life! A life you can't give her!' _the pessimistic side argued.  
_'But I love her,' _the optimistic side tried again.  
_'If you really loved her then you'd keep your promise and leave her alone!' _And, just like that, the pessimistic side won out. As it always does. Because I knew it was right. If I really loved Bella I would let her be human without me. I couldn't argue with that. No matter how hard I tried.

"Eddie, what are you thinking so hard about?" Lily asked. Lily was my supposed girlfriend. With her blond hair and obvious beauty, we were the perfect match. Or, at least, that's what my family thought. We met her while she was hunting months ago in Russia as a nomad. My family liked her, a lot. So we adopted her. And by the time we moved to Alaska, our current location, we had started dating. Mostly because it made Esme happy to see me with her. And I've read in her thoughts that she thinks this would be a nice opportunity for me to get over Bella.  
"Not much," I replied easily.  
She pouted the same way she did when she suspected I as being untruthful. She knew about Bella. She had to. There was no other way to explain Alice's hostility towards her.

I was about to respond to her when I heard the booming voice of my favourite brother.  
"Edward! Get in here! You need to see this!" Emmett yelled, just to annoy me I presumed, since he knew full an well that I would hear him if he'd whispered it or even if he jut so much as thought it.  
As I entered the living room, with Lily tailing behind me, the first thing I focused on was my family and the fact the they were all in the room.  
"What's -" but my question was cut of by a voice.  
Not the voice of one of my family members, but a voice that I knew off the top o my voice. A voice I could never forget even if I tried. A voice so pure and sweet, it was angelic. That's it! The voice of an angel. My angel. My Bella.  
I focused on the television and there she was. Beautiful, perfect.

"Bella."

At first I was mesmerised by the mere sight of her. A sight I'd longed to see for a year.  
Then the shock came. What was she doing on national television?

I pushed all of this out of my head and tried to listen.  
And I heard my angel finishing off a song.

"It's all in my mind  
Not real life  
No I must be dreaming!"

Then her face disappeared of the screen ad an announcers face came onto it.  
"That was none other than Izzy Bird herself along with her band Rebels Anonymous! Aren't they fabulous? They will be performing at the Central Count Auditorium in Canada tomorrow night! Don' miss it!"

Emmett clicked the TV off. And for a while we all just stared a each other.  
Then the thoughts came.

_'Is it true? Could that really be Bella?' _-Carlisle  
_'I don't believe this.' _-Rosalie  
_'It's Bella! Our Bella!' _-Jasper  
_'Whoa! It's my baby sister! On TV!' _-Emmett  
_'It's Bella! It's Bella! I can't believe it's Bella!' _-Alice  
_'Oh my goodness! She's changed so much!' _-Esme  
_'That's Bella?! What did my Eddie ever see in THAT?' _-Lily

But I wasn't concentrating on their thoughts. All I could think about was Bella. And seeing her. Seeing her at her concert in Canada tomorrow.

Before I could tell my family about my plans to leave for Canada, Alice jumped out of her seat.

"Let's start packing."


	2. REBELS ANONYMOUS!

Bella's POV

It's been a year since they left. Since _he_left. But I suppose it's for the best. After all, it never would have worked out between me and Ed..._him. _I'm a Virgo and he's a jack***. I've made something of my life since they left, and I would never be sorry for the kick*** singer/guitar player I am today.

"Yo, Izzy," Rain, my awesome best friend and base player, said, "Can you pass me that guitar cord?"  
"Sure." I replied.  
Rain is a big part of why I'm a part of Rebels Anonymous. In the beginning, while I was still in the depths of my depression, she was there for me. I would never let her go; she's too good of a friend. Plus she has connections with some of he best dealers in town.  
And everyone knows that as long as I get my high at night, I'm happy.

Our band was just getting ready to perform. We were in Canada, the final stop in our world tour.  
We all stood in a circle, as we always do before a show.  
There was our lead base player- Rain  
Back-up guitarist/singer- Nathan  
Drummer- my boyfriend, Ethan  
And, of course lead singer and guitarist- Me. I now go by Izzy. Izzy Bird.

We all took our places on stage as the announcer introduced us.  
"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the hottest band of the century, REBELS ANONYMOUS!"

I took my place at the front mic.  
"HELLO CANADA! LETS GET READY TO ROCK!"

And we started our first song.

'Oh, oh whoa, oh oh  
You're so good to me  
Baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no-ones around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in  
And can't get out

You make me so HOT  
Make m wanna DROP  
You're so inticulous  
I can barely STOP  
I can hardly BREATHE  
You make me wanna SCREAM  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
And i can make you say anything  
That you've never said  
And I will make you feel all better  
Again and again

Now you're in  
And can't get out

You make me so HOT  
Make m wanna DROP  
You're so inticulous  
I can barely STOP  
I can hardly BREATHE  
You make me wanna SCREAM  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby

You make me so HOT  
Make me wanna DROP  
You're so inticulous  
I can barely STOP  
I can hardly BREATHE  
You make me wanna SCREAM  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby  
You're so good to ME  
Baby, baby

You're so good to me'

The crowd was cheering, and I could never feel more at ease than when I'm performing. Until I saw them.  
The Cullens were sitting in the far west corner. A place I wouldn't notice them. Or so they thought.  
I was making eye contact with them, making sure I had a menacing expression on my face. Each of the faces held a different emotion. Some guilt, some excitement, some joy and many others. But the one that stood out most was the remorse on on particular vampires face.  
Then I looked more closely and realised that their weren't seven vampires but eight. There was a pretty blond girl clinging to Ed..._his_ side. suddenly I felt a surge of jealousy.  
I ran oer to Ethan and gave him a sloppy kiss in the middle of the stage.

When I looked at the seven flabbergasted faces I held a look of triumph.  
Then I addressed the audience.  
"THIS ONES FOR ONE 'SPECIAL' PERSON IN THE AUDIENCE TONIGHT THAT MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU NOW WHO YOU ARE!" I said, looking directly at _him_.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all m childish fears  
And if you had to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pin i just too real  
There's jut so much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
No I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pin i just too real  
There's jut so much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT CANADA!"

As they walked backstage and started packing up, I lit a cigarette and made a beeline for the door.

"Where're you off to?" Ethan asked me.  
"I have to see a few people," I said. The smirk on my face told them everything they needed to know. They knew about the Cullens and they'd surely seen me looking at them on stage

I could spot Carlisle and Rosalie's cars without even trying.  
As I approached the eight familiar vampires they all turned to me, seven of them held looks of shock on their faces and Blondie had one of disgust.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I took a drag from my cancer- stick and looked straight at them.

"So how did you like the show?"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Hot- Avril Lavigne  
My Immortal- Evanescence


	3. She's Changed

Edwards POV

"So how did you like the show?"

Here she was. Bella. The girl I had longed to see for so long. But she's... changed.

"Well? Is anyone going to say something then? You'd think after you'd abandoned me you would at least have the decency to apologise."  
She was looking at me.  
"I'm sorry, Bella," I said in a strained voice, as earnestly as I possibly could.  
"It's Izzy now, boyo," she said almost disgustedly. "And you'll do good to remember that."  
Oh Bella! My sweet, pure Bella! What have I done to you?

"Bel- I mean Izzy, would you like to accompany us home? I'm sure we all like to get re-acquainted with you," Carlisle asked, hopefully.  
Lily had a look of shock on her face.  
"Carlisle! I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, I'm sure _Izzy_ has better things to with her time." Her thoughts were scornful. An held jealousy. Lots of it.  
And Bella noticed it.  
She took another drag from her cigarette.  
"I would just _love_ to come with you, Carlisle!" she gushed, convincingly, smirking directly at Lily. "Let me just sort out some things."

And as she left, I distinctly heard her whisper the words 'blond whore'.  
But looking back at the smile on her face, I could tell that she meant for us to hear her.

What has happened to my Bella?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N Sorry its so short guys but the next one will be longer, I promise!

:D


	4. Izzy Bird?

Bella's POV

I walked back to the Auditorium to meet up with the guys.  
As I stormed into the backstage quarters I lit another cigarette and grabbed my guitar bag. Just as I was about to leave Rain spoke up.  
"Dude, what's up? Where are you off to in such a rush?"  
"Cullens," I said simply, as if it explained everything. And from the looks I received from my band mates, it did.  
Ethan was the first one to retain his composure. "Why are those assholes here, Izzy?"  
"I don't know, but I have been waiting for this for months."  
"Why?" I heard him ask.  
"Revenge."  
And just as I closed the door behind myself I saw Rain, and her face held an evil smile.  
A smile I liked.

We were now at the Cullens house, and it was just as beautiful as I remembered.  
I took out another cigarette. Not because I needed it, but because the look on those bastards face when I take one out was absolutely priceless!  
"So, Bella," Carlisle started. "How did this happen?"  
"How did what happen?"  
"Everything! You in a band? The smoking? And I can smell the essence of cocaine in your blood?"  
I stared at him indifferently. "And?"  
"Bella, we're worried about you," Esme said.

I looked around the room and saw Esme on a single chair, Carlisle standing by the door and Alice, Jasper and Emmett sitting on the loveseat. No Edward.  
"So, was he so ashamed at what he's done to me he ran away with his little bitch?" I asked critically. "What a coward."  
"Bella," Alice spoke for the first time. "We are so worried about you and what you're doing to yourself. You need to-"  
"I don't need to anything! Who the hell do you guys think you are? You abandoned me! And now you think it's okay for you to just make demands to me?" I was laying it on thick. I didn't really care about them leaving me anymore but I was determined to make them suffer.  
I got up to leave. I had just reached the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around sharply to see Emmett's face.  
"Touch me again, Muscles, and I will burn you to ash where you stand."  
He quickly let me go.  
"Listen, Bella. Please let us help you? You don't understand what you're doing to yourself."  
I smiled. "I do understand. I understand completely. But I chose this, Muscles. Because of you and your family I chose this."  
"Then let us help you, Bella," Esme said.  
"Fine. You can help me by getting out of my way."

I pushed open the door and turned to face them.  
"And it's not 'Bella'. It's Izzy."  
I stepped down a step then looked back again.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, with the same smile Rain held at the Auditorium.  
With that I ran down the driveway before they could respond. But not before looking back in time to see the pain and confusion on their faces. And it was a look I wouldn't mind getting used to.

"Where have you been?" Ethan asked as soon as I entered our bands home.  
"At the Cullens," I replied, putting down my guitar.  
"For an hour?"  
I looked over at the clock and it read 9:00pm.  
"I guess so." I was in no mood for Ethan's questioning so I ran upstairs to find Rain.  
She was in her room so I walked in and sat next to her on the bed.  
"So? Tell me everything! Are you torturing them?"  
"Absolutely. But I'm not done yet. I have something planned for tomorrow."  
She looked confused. "You're going back?"  
"Definitely. I'm going to destroy them with guilt and I'm going to do it thoroughly."

That night I sat in bed thinking about what they did.  
They hurt me. They drove me to doing this. They deserve all the guilt they feel.  
I knew this was right. That I should make them pay.  
But a small part of me couldn't help but feel sorry for them.  
That part quickly went away when I thought back to my first cigarette.  
They will pay for what they did.  
And they will be sorry.  
But the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was Edwards new slut.  
I was going to do something about her tomorrow.  
Oh, yes.  
Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	5. Edward Dumps Lily

**A/N ****This is going to be Chapter 4 in Edwards and then Lily's POVs. Just to show what they were doing while Bella was with the Cullens. THIS PART IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! So don't look passed it! Hope you enjoy! :D R&R**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Edwards POV 

_I will not think about Bella. I will not think about Bella. I will not think -_  
"Eddie! What's the matter? Why aren't you talking to me?" My thoughts were interrupted by Lily's constant whining.  
Bella was at my home right now. With my family.  
I should be there. I know I should. So why aren't I?  
"Eddie!" Oh, that's right. Lily didn't want to see Bella. She would rather sit in the woods, by the lake. And by the sound of her thoughts, she would rather go bull fighting than see Bella.  
"Nothing's the matter, Lily. I'm just thinking."  
"Thinking about that bitch?" I immediately got up and started walking away.  
"Edward! What's wrong now?" She got up and followed me into the woods. _What is his problem tonight, _she thought.  
I turned sharply. "Don't EVER address Bella in that manner again!"  
She backed away. "Why are you defending her?" she shot back at me. "You saw how rude she was to me!"  
I turned and carried on walking, at a slow, human pace.  
"Eddie! Eddie! Come back!" She tried to catch up to me. It was quite pathetic actually. "I'M your GIRLFRIEND! Not HER!"  
"Not anymore, you're not."  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Even her thoughts went mute for a second. "WHAT?"  
I turned around slowly. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't love you. I can never love you. I'm sorry."  
"What does THAT mean?" It took a minute for it sink in. "Are you…BREAKING UP WITH ME?" She seemed confused, then angry.  
"I'm sorry," I said one last time, before running at vampire speed to my house. She seemed too dumbfounded to follow me.  
So I just kept running, hoping I wasn't too late to see Bella.

Lily's POV

He…dumped me. For a human.  
But…I love him.  
At first I was mad at him. How could he do this to me?  
Then I realised something. Why should I be mad at Edward? This was that bitches fault! Eddie and I were doing fine until SHE came into the picture.  
I turned around and punched a tree so hard that it knocked over two others as it fell.

She would pay for this. She would pay for ruining my relationship!  
And I would get my Eddie back. If it's the last thing I do!  
And I'll knock down anyone who stands in my way!

Edwards POV

As I entered the living room I saw Carlisle, Alice and Esme. They were talking about Bella.  
"Where is she?" I asked. I heard the answer as soon as they thought it but Carlisle answered anyway.  
"She left about a half an hour ago." _But we'll be seeing her again tomorrow,_ he thought. Then he looked at me seriously. "Edward, she is deeply unwell. Mentally and physically. Her body is deteriorating quickly. She needs help."  
I looked back at him. "Well then we're going to have to give it to her."

I was about to go to my room when I heard one of Alice's thoughts.  
_Where's the slu-…Lily?_  
I looked at her. "I broke up with her." I said, and I'm sure she didn't mean to have such a look of victory on her face.

I sat on my couch and thought about what I would say to Bella when I saw her tomorrow.  
All I knew was, no matter what it takes, I WOULD win her back.  
That much, I promised myself.


	6. Do I Love Him?

**A/N**** Hey guys. Just wanted to clear something up. Edward hasn't had sex with Lily. He's always been too in love with Bella.  
Enjoy!**

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Bella's POV

"Izzy, pass me an orange." Ethan and I were sitting in the kitchen of our band house the next morning, waiting for the rest of our band to come back from signing us up for another concert in town.  
"You have two legs. Get it yourself." I was a little pre-occupied with thoughts of revenge. I took another drag of the weed bud in my hand. I had yet to think of a good plan.  
"But you're the women," he complained, but then quickly shut up when he saw the look I shot him.

"So," he started, "what's the plans for today?"  
"Wish I knew," I whispered as I put out the cig. "I'm going to the Cullens," I said a bit more loudly.  
"Again?! Dude, you were just there yesterday! What gives?"  
"I don't know. It takes time to whip someone's ass. And I'm taking my time."  
"Wait," he looked confused. "You were serious about making them suffer."  
"They made me suffer. It's only fair."  
"Can I join you?"  
"No. This is something I'd like to do alone, Ethan." I got up to leave, but not before giving him a big kiss. "I love you," I said. But somehow, it didn't feel right.

I arrived at the Cullens to be greeted by none other than Edward himself at the front door.  
I barely looked at him before I attempted to walk right past him. But he stopped me with his hand.  
"Bella," his voice sounded strained.  
"Izzy," I said as coldly as I could.  
"Izzy. I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am."  
"Where's Carlisle?" I asked looking right past him and into the house.  
"Hunting, and so are everyone else. They'll be back in a few hours. I asked them to leave."  
"Why?" I asked. Then I just shook my head. "Then I'll come back later."  
I turned around to leave but he stopped me again.  
"What?" I nearly screamed.  
"Please, just let me talk to you."  
"Go talk to your little tramp." I tried to get out of his tight grasp, but he just held on tighter.  
"Lily is…we're no longer together."  
I glared. "So she was just another pathetic bitch that you used then let go, huh? When you were finished with her you just thought you would move on to the next one? Like you did with me?"

There was a long silence.  
"Bel-Izzy, you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you."  
"I don't understand. And I don't care what your intentions were."  
I roughly pulled myself away from him but then turned around.  
"You don't understand." I was near tears now, but there was no way I was going to break down in front of him. Tears are a weakness.  
"Help me." He looked distressed. As if he couldn't bear the thought of me leaving. "Bella, I lov-"  
I didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence. I ran straight to my car, got in and drove away.  
This was so unfair. I went there for revenge but instead I'm leaving with tears. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
And those words. The ones he'd said a million time before. Those three words that held the power to break you. They broke me.

Suddenly, I was angry with myself. I love him. I knew I did. I never stopped loving him.  
But I knew I couldn't trust him. Not again. Not after all he's done. I couldn't trust him. Could I?

Edward's POV

She was here. We were alone. And I just…let her go.  
I had never been more disappointed in myself.  
_She doesn't trust you_. I knew she didn't. I didn't need to read her mind to know that. I could see it in her eyes. But that's not what shocked me. Her eyes itself did. They were…dead. There was no other way to put it. Did I do that? Was I such a monster that I brought such lifelessness to her eyes.

Those were the eyes of someone who'd endured too much pain to describe. Who'd been through more than their fair share of life.  
I had done that to her. I had caused her so much pain.

And it was killing me.

I would make sure she got better. I would make sure she trusted me again.

Maybe even…love me.

_Ring Ring_  
I heard my phone ringing effectively snapping me back into reality.  
"Hello?" I said. Then I heard a voice I wished I'd never have to hear again.  
"_Hey, Eddie. Can't wait to see you tonight, babe."_

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**A/N**** Please R&R :D**


	7. Club XXX

Bella's POV

My band and I were waiting backstage for the announcer to call us up. We were at Club XXX. Canada had a lot of these little clubs around.  
"Iz, is something up? You seem kinda zoned," Nathan said.  
"Nah, I'm cool." The truth was that I was still thinking about Edward. For a moment I actually thought I loved him. Then I pictured that blond slut hanging on his arms at the last concert and got mad. He was playing me, again. Now I was absolutely certain that I hated him. But you had to admire his acting abilities.  
Then we heard the announcer cue us.  
"HERE ARE…REBELS ANONYMOUS!"

We all ran onto stage and the first thing I saw was Edward, Emmett, Alice and, what do you know, Blondie.  
Like I said, you gotta admire his acting skills.  
I had a few _special _songs just for them tonight.

"HELLO CLUB TRIPLE X!" I yelled into the mic. "THIS ONE IS FOR ONE GUY IN THE AUDIENCE THAT JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" I made sure I was looking right at him when I said this. Then I cued the band.

Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

_[Rain]_  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey

_[Izzy]_  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

The crowd cheered and, although I so desperately wanted to look over at him, I didn't.  
I just started my next song.  
"THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

This time I did look at them and all of them look stunned. I found a smirk crawling its way onto my mouth.  
"THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!"

Backstage things were starting to make sense to me.  
"Wow, Iz, you were hardcore tonight!" Rain was the happiest about our performance.  
"Thanks."

I was about to ask about our next gig when I felt a vibration in my pocket.  
I took out my phone and looked for caller ID.

_Alice Cullen._


	8. Alice Talks To Bella

Bella's POV

I groaned and answered the phone.  
"What?"  
"Bella," I heard a say. "We need to talk…and please think twice before you hang up on me."  
"No," I said. Then, just as I was about to hang up, I heard Blondie on the other line. _"See? She doesn't want anything to with you. Forget about her!"_  
I frowned. "Actually, Alice, I would _love_ to talk to you. Name the time and place."  
I could practically hear Blondie's grimace and I smiled onto the phone, causing Rain to stare at me questioningly. But I waved it off.  
"Now. At the back entrance of the club. And please come alone."  
"'Kay." I hung up and turned to my band. "Take my car home, will you," I said, throwing the keys to Rain.  
"Why, what's up?" she asked.  
"Alice." She gave me a look. For some reason, Rain had always seen Alice as the worst of them all. _'She was your best friend,' _she'd said_. 'You probably trusted her the most, and she let you down without a thought!'_  
"Don't worry! This is the last time I talk to any of them."  
"That's what you said last time," Ethan said. "Our planes are booked for America Tomorrow night. Are we going to have to leave you here with them?" he asked, bitterly. I didn't respond. I'd almost forgotten about the plane ride.  
"Don't worry!" I said. "Last time! I swear!"  
None of them looked convinced. I waved at them and walked towards the back entrance of the club.  
I opened the door and, sure enough, there was Alice. Alone.  
"Where are the rest of them?" I asked, my mind focused on one particular person. And she knew who I was referring to.  
"He went home. So did…she." She looked down.  
"Nice to know you've missed me so much, Alice. Enough to replace me in a second."  
She immediately looked up. "You don't know, Bella! I would never replace you!"  
"Then how do you explain Blondie? You just sat back and let her take my place! You didn't even say anything! That sounds like replacement to me!"  
"Bella-"  
"IZZY!" I pretty much yelled.  
"Izzyy,"she started again. "I've missed you…so much. Lily is just…she helped Edward…a lot."  
"Trust me, I don't need to know how much she _helped_ him."  
"Not like that...without you…Edward was…dead. He didn't…_do _anything. He didn't even hunt for a while. He was…empty."  
She seemed to be struggling, trying to find the words that fitted.  
"Then when he met Lily…she…changed him…he was happy again…but we could all tell that it was just because she…remined him of you-"  
"I am NOTHING like that-"  
"She seemed to really love him…almost as much as you did…and he missed that...I hate her. She's rude, obnoxious and down right wrong for him."  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
"He was…happy. I hadn't seen him happy in so long and…I couldn't bring myself to take that from him. Even if I didn't agree with him."  
I still stood my ground. "If he loved me so much then why didn't he come back? Why didn't he try finding me. He couldn't have cared so much if he left me in the woods."  
"He wanted you to have a life…a real life…as a human. A life he knew he couldn't give you. You think _you_ were hurt. It killed him too. Being away from you. He left you _for_ you."  
I turned around; I didn't want to hear anymore of this. "He never even came back for me."  
"He loved you too much to do that to you. He still does."  
I faced her again, my original anger returning. "Then why is he still going out with that slut?"  
"He ISN'T!" she shouted back. "He broke up with her yesterday! But she needed a place to stay for a while."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Carlisle adopted her. So she left her home to stay with us. And we can't just dump her onto the street. No matter how much some of us want to…"  
I was dumbfounded. He…broke up with her…for me?  
"I have to go, Alice," I said. Then I realised I have no way of getting home. Perfect.  
"I need a ride."  
"Be- Izzy. Would you please stay with us for the night?"  
"Why?"  
"I have a lot to talk to you about." I wouldn't take that as an answer.  
"Like…" I pushed.  
She sighed. "Listen, Bel- Izzy. You and I both know that you still love Edward. As much as he loves you. Please give him a chance. I'm asking you as a sister…"  
"If that's what you wanna talk about then I can't come over."  
Then, before I could turn away, she gave me 'the look'.  
You know the look five year olds give their moms when they want more candy? Or the look puppies give you when they want to be held? I hate that look.  
Mostly because I didn't stand chance against it.  
It didn't take long before I surrendered  
"Fine."  
Then she actually started jumping. "Great!"  
She took me by the hand and led me to her car.  
The drive was anything but silent. With Alice talking in super speed. I could only catch a few phrases like 'so much fun', 'they're gonna be so happy' and 'just wait until'.  
I couldn't fit a word in edgewise.  
We arrived at the house and Alice immediately opened my car door, and dragged me to the front door.  
The she opened it, with too much excitement and ran, dragging me by my hand, into the living room, where all of the other vampires were gathered.  
"Bel- I mean Izzy is staying the night!" she squealed. It hurt my ears.  
It seemed like they were all in too much shock to respond.  
But, before Alice dragged me to the staircase, I caught a glimpse of the way Edward's face immediately lit up. And the way Blondie scowled in my direction.  
_If looks could kill.  
_Then my phone rang. It was probably Ethan wondering where I was.  
I didn't answer. I had no idea what I was gonna say."  
Before we could get to Alice's room, I heard Carlisle.  
"Alice, could you bring Bella here?" I rolled my eyes. Were they ever going to learn my name?  
Alice walked me slowly back into the living room.  
"So, Bella," Carlisle said. "Let's talk."  
This was going to be a long night.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**A/N**** I just wanted to get Alice's thought's out there. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter.  
So, what are they going to talk about?  
What will Edward say?  
And Lily?  
Review and find out! :D**


	9. Oh No! Lily's Back!

"_So Bella," Carlisle said. "Let's talk."_

**Edward's POV**

My entire family was gathered into the living room, about to talk some sense into my Bella.  
Lily was here as well.  
She had called me a day ago, and requested that we get back together. Of course I refused, as well as told her that I never wanted to see her again.  
But when she showed up at my house and confronted my family, Carlisle insisted that we let her stay. She didn't have anywhere to go; we'd adopted her, we couldn't just throw her out onto the street.  
Well, _Carlisle_ couldn't throw her out onto the street.  
Since then, she hasn't left my side. I told her that I didn't want her, so did Alice and Emmett. She still insists that we were made for each other. I try to tolerate it by ignoring her, but it gets harder with every hair-flip.  
"Now, Bella, would you like to explain to us how you became associated with 'Rebels Anonymous'?" Carlisle asked. Everybody leaned in intently. So did I.  
She remained silent. Instead, she lit up a cigarette and took a large drag.  
Oh, Bella. What has happened to you, my love?  
_'What is with this chick?'_, I heard Lily's thoughts. _'Can she not just take a hint?!'  
_I tried to block out her thoughts, but it was like she was purposely screaming them at me. I groaned, softly.  
"Bella," Carlisle tried again. "We want nothing more than to help you. Please, co-operate with us. Please?"  
She sighed, took another drag of her cigarette, then she dropped it to the floor, putting it out with her foot. I saw Esme cringe.  
"Well," Bella started. "A few months after you left, Rain moved into town with Ethan. I thought they were awesome. They were like a band, but they needed more members. They asked me to join. At first I refused. Then I came around. Apparently, I had a knack for singing, and I was a fast learner when it came to music."  
She took a breath. "I wasn't coping well. I...Rain suggested that I try weed. And, well, it seemed to be working for her...I did it. And...I liked it. A lot."  
If Alice and Esme were human, I knew they would be in tears. But Bella held her ground, as if determined not to be ashamed of her actions. Especially since she knew how shameful it all was.  
"Anyway," she continued. "We started our band a few months after we met. Back then it was called 'Rebellious'. While we were doing one of our gigs, we met Nathan. He was a fan, and he was talented. A base player. The best I'd heard. We included him, and we later renamed our band 'Rebels Anonymous'. We obviously stuck to that one. So, there. Happy?"  
"Far from it," Carlisle said.  
There was a moment of silence. I took the opportunity to scan everyone's thoughts about what we'd just heard.  
_'She's quite ill and the drugs are making her body deteriorate quickly...'_, -Carlisle.  
_'This poor girl!' _–Esme.  
_'How could we let this happen?' _–Alice.  
_'Could she be any more weak?'_ –Rosalie.  
_'My little sister. I can't believe this happened because of us...' _–Emmett.  
_'This is terrible! And it's all my fault!' _–Jasper.  
_'Oh, PLEASE! What an attention-seeker!' _–Lily.  
I tried not to think about everything I'd heard. Especially Lily.  
Then I turned back to my Bella. She was looking at her feet, her mind silent as ever. Yet I could still feel the pain it caused her to talk about this.  
"So, how did you become 'Izzy Bird'?" I asked her, hoping it would take her mind off it.  
She thought for a minute. "Well, when I first met Rain at school, she'd heard my name as 'Isabella Swan' in school and saw me cringe. I guess she'd thought I didn't like it. So when I told her I wanted to break all ties with my past, she decided that the best way to do that was to get a new name. She changed 'Isabella' to 'Izzy', then 'Swan' to 'Bird'. It made sense so I went along with it. I didn't want to be called 'Bella' anymore. It reminded me too much of-"  
She looked up, as if just remembering that we were still here.  
"In fact," she started again, gaining back her courage. "That's why I don't allow my boyfriend to call me 'Love'."  
This time, it was my turn to cringe. I hadn't realised how much I'd hurt her.  
Emmett cleared his throat. "So, which one are you...dating now?"  
"_Ethan_," she answered exaggeratingly. It hurt me. But I deserved the pain.  
"So," Alice said, trying to be cheery. "Where do we go from here?"  
"I leave for Washington tomorrow," Bella said, getting up.  
"Then so do we!" Alice said.  
Bella glared. "Don't-"  
"Look I'm sorry, _Izzy_," Alice continued. "But there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight again!"  
Lily growled, then stormed out of the room, slamming the patio door behind her, breaking the glass.  
Alice smiled triumphantly. "Well, _Izzy, _let's go upstairs and continue our sleepover!"  
"Ugh," Bella groaned. I chuckled. I'd forgotten how much I missed her.  
Wait...no, I didn't.  
She got up and followed behind Alice. As she passed me, she was looking straight into my eyes, and what I saw shocked me.  
She was...changed. This wasn't the same fragile girl we'd left behind a year ago. This was someone entirely different. Someone filled with anger and remorse and pain.  
I knew my Bella was in there somewhere, underneath it all.  
The question was...could I help her get out?


	10. Run In With Lily

Bella's POV

The sleepover was absolutely horrifying! Sitting up all night listening to Alice talk about how much she missed me was hardly my idea of the perfect night out.  
Most of me and Rain's sleepovers resulted in us waking up in a ditch the next morning. Now _that_ was fun.  
I woke up the next morning, tired as a dog, to the sight of Alice, perched at the end of the bed like a bird, just waiting for me to get up.  
"Good morning!" she chirped jumping up as soon as she felt movement.  
I grunted.  
She sighed, picking up a suitcase. "Listen, sorry about the short notice but we have been planning to go hunting for a while…and, as you can probably see, we really can't put it off for much longer."  
I took a close look at her eyes. Black. She was right.  
"So," she continued, "you will have to stay here and wait for us to get back. We won't be long."  
My mouth dropped open. "You can't do that! That's kidnapping! I could have you arrested!" There was no way I was going to sit in this house, alone, waiting for them to get back.  
She sighed. "It's not like we would leave you here alone. Although the alternative probably isn't the most brilliant idea either…"  
I waited for her to explain.  
She sighed again. "Lily has offered to stay here with you."  
She must have noticed the aneurysm that was starting to form in my facial expression, because she came to sit beside me.  
I scooted away. She did the same.  
"She's really not that bad. As much as I hate to say it, she isn't half as terrible as you think she is."  
I groaned. "You're right. She's probably worse."  
"Look, Bella," she said seriously. "Between you and I, I think Edward was, for lack of a better word, _using_ her as a way to get over you, and make Esme complicit in him."  
"Well, he certainly seems happy enough to me."  
She looked at me carefully. "That's because you're back."  
I was about to argue when she cut me off. "And now that you're back, he has no reason to keep her around anymore." She thought about something. "In fact, he broke up with her a couple of days ago."  
My mouth gaped. "Then why is she still here?"  
"Carlisle took her in!" she said, exasperated. "He couldn't simply just kick her out because of Edward's choice!"  
"Well why is she always around Edward if they're broken up?"  
"She…still loves him I guess…"  
I scrambled my brain for another question, trying to avoid the rising hope in my chest. I _was not_ happy to hear this. I wasn't.  
Was I?  
"Well, the rest of them have already left, so I'll be on my way."  
"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"Because I didn't want you to think we'd abandoned you," she answered, "…again," she whispered after.  
I understood what she meant. They were trying to win back my trust, they didn't want me to have any reason to not cooperate with them.  
"Bye," she said, flitting out the room soundlessly.  
For a while I just sat in bed, thinking about my friends. What were they up to? Were they okay? Were they worrying about me?  
Then I thought…Should I be worrying about me? How long were they going to insist on keeping me here? Would I miss my flight?  
I jumped, hearing my phone ring on the table beside me. I was so deep in thought, it actually shocked me to hear my familiar ringtone _I Must Be Dreaming_; a song my band wrote a few months ago. I thought that maybe we should perform it at our first concert in Washington…  
I saw the caller ID. _Ethan_.  
I sighed. Of course, by now, he would be stressed out over me.  
"What's up?" I asked, picking up the phone.  
"Babe, where the hell are you?" He was angry.  
I didn't have to answer him. He knew. "Izzy-"  
"Ethan, I'm fine." I looked at the clock on the table. 9:51am. "What time does the plane leave?"  
"Umm," I heard some shuffling around, "2:00pm."  
He paused. "You _will_ be back by then…right?"  
Had this gotten to a point where he actually had to ask?  
"Of course," I said, more trying to convince myself than him. I heard sounds downstairs. "I have to go."  
He seemed to deliberate something. "Okay…love you."  
"Okay, bye!"  
Suddenly, I was shocked I didn't tell him _I love you too_ like I normally did.  
Was it even true anymore? I didn't know.  
And, frankly, I wasn't ready to find out.  
I got out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Once I'd gotten an orange from the fridge, I turned around and jumped when I saw Lily leaning against the wall.  
I ignored her completely, attempting to walk around her. She grabbed me roughly by the arm, causing me to yelp.  
"What the hell?!" I shouted.  
She pushed me against the fridge, holding me there by the collar.  
I squirmed, trying to escape, though I knew I stood no chance against a vampire.  
"Hello, _Izzy_," she said, her voice holding venom. "It's about time we had a little chat…"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N**** This was actually more of a filler. I apologize for not updating sooner but if you look at my profile you'll understand why. Don't worry, I will try my best to update again tomorrow! **

**:D Please R&R**


End file.
